Forever in Love
by DreamingAboutYou
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Story with romance Nessie and Jacob and conflicts! First nessie and jake story! Please R&R! Disclaimer! I do NOT own twilight I just own the plot to the story and a few extra characters! summary sux...sry Previously: The Rising Sun
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I know that this chapter is really short, but I thought that I would introduce the story first and see how people react to it, if you like it or not! It's my first Nessie x Jake Fan fiction, so don't be **_**too**_** harsh on me! I hope you enjoy! And read my other fan fiction, A New Eclipse.**

Nessie's POV

I stood in the forest, trying to think of a way to make everything better, trying to forget the horrible things said. I wanted to cry, but held back the tears. My parents would be home soon, and if I had been crying, I would get interrogated, and if they figure out, they may just go and try to hurt Jake. _Why? Why did we fight? Why couldn't we be like Mom and Dad? They never fight. This is all my fault; I wouldn't blame him if he never forgives me._ I thought to myself.

I walked to the creek Jake and I had found. Instantly, I began sobbing. _Why? Why? Why?_ That was all my mind could think right now, it was the only thing I could do.

The next thing I knew, there were a pair of protective arms around me, trying to comfort me. My heart jumped and I looked up. The arms didn't belong to the one person I needed to see right now, they weren't Jake's.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," my mother whispered. She was the only person I could go to when it came to troubles with Jacob. She understood and was the only person that wouldn't threaten to rip his head off, along with Aunt Alice, but Aunt Alice is on vacation with Uncle Jasper and Mariana.

"It's. All. My. Fault. I'm. So. Selfish," I gasped through my sobs.

"Shh, Renesmee, it'll all be okay. You two will work it all out. I believe that. Don't blame yourself, a relationship consists of two people, Nessie, and in fights, both are to blame. Believe me, I've been there, but it will all work out. You two were made for each other." I sat there and sobbed while my mother held me.

Jacob's POV

I watched as the love of my life walks angrily away from me. What have I don't? My heart ached and yearned to beg for her to come back, I love her, she is my entire life.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran, I ran as fast as I could, my body transforming to go even faster. Concerns and worries suddenly flooded through my head. There were still 2 packs, because there cannot be 2 Alphas in one pack, but we acted as one, giving us the abilities to hear everyone's thoughts, unfortunately, no matter which pack they were in.

'Jake! Don't disappear again! Please, you know that everything will be okay! You two were meant for each other! Please Jake! Don't do this!' –Seth

'Shut Up Seth!' I growled.

'Come on Jake... talk to us, we are all here for you! Come on bro!' –Embry

'Yeah, Jake, please...' –Quil

I just growled in response and kept on running. Everyone tried to reason with me, including Leah, but I ignored all of them. They didn't know how badly I screwed up.

I couldn't keep running anymore, my heart ached with every step I took taking me farther away from the one I love. I howled a heart-wrenching howl, causing all of the voices to silence for a short while. I transformed back into a human, without the stupid voices in my head. The pack didn't need to feel how I was feeling; they didn't deserve to feel like I do. I lost the love of my life, my soul mate, all because I can't think before I act or talk. I deserve everything that she does to me, and so much more. My stupid anger issues, my big mouth, all of this prove I'm no where close to good enough for her...

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! More will be coming only if I get good reviews from you readers! Please review! I'd like for at least 5 reviews, that's my goal, but if I get a few good reviews, I will update, regardless of the number! Thanks for everything guys!**

**Luv ya!**

**~Rachael~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own didly squat! :,( *****sigh***** I'll get over it...**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! So sorry it took so long! Well, I'll shut up now and get to the story!**

Nessie's POV

Does anyone ever know the meaning of life? Is it something that we search for, for the rest of our lives? Or is it a question that will eventually be answered? What is the will to go on, the want or need to keep on living?

Do we ever really know?

Questions and questions- all with no answer in sight all coursing through my mind. Why do things happen? Is there really a reason for everything? Am I imagining the best things that happen in life? Am I imagining the bad things? What causes one to try and commit suicide? What is the drive? Why does this have to happen to me? So many questions running through my mind, so many questions, yet all unanswered. I wanted to run, run and never stop. My heart longed to jump off a cliff, to end all the misery I was enduring. But I couldn't, I could never do that to my family. Mom, I knew in my heart I would never be able to do that to her. She had given up her life for me, even when she'd been told, by the people she loved most including my Jake, to let me go—to save her own self.

No, he's not my Jake, he isn't mine anymore. This realization hit me just as hard now as it had the moment after I broke up with him. He isn't mine, and I'm not his. . . . . .

Flashback:

"_Nessie, come on, please? Why can't you come along to __New York__ with me and a few friends? It's just a few days."_

"_Jake, you know I can't! I could never do that to my parents, or the rest of my family."_

"_Forget about them for once! You never think about us, you and me, just us. Nothing else in the world matters to me Renesmee! Only you! You will always be the __only thing that matters__ to me, can't you see that?!"_

"_Of course Jake! But I can't just pack up everything and leave! I have other people that love me, not to mention responsibilities! I can't just ditch them all for a few days with you! Do you know what that will do?! You may not understand, but my family has a hard enough time with us being together, I cannot disobey them!"_

"_God, Renesmee! Who cares? Don't you ever get a break?! Forget about those damn _leeches!"_ My eyes widened as soon as his words burned into my mind. His hand covered his mouth, realizing what he just said, "Nessie, you know I didn't mean it! _Please!_" he begged, but he was wasting his breath for I was already storming off in the opposite direction._

_I turned back to face him, pissed off, "No Jacob, I don't know that you didn't mean it, how can I? You stupid _mutt!_ You will never understand! _You_ may not like my family very much, but you should know that they mean the world to _me_, just like you did! But apparently I was wrong! You have no _idea_ how I feel and you don't _care_! Well, you know what Jacob? _I_ don't care anymore!" I screamed at him, "How can I care if you don't? I can't take this anymore Jacob. We are through!!"_

End of Flashback

I cried myself to sleep every night. My mother's arms wrapped around me, comforting, most of the time. If I was being honest, I missed him, for he was the love of my life, my existence. But, how can I be with him when he thinks of my family as leeches? That would make me half leech to him. How can I live with that? How can he _expect _me to live with that?

I just can't.

I woke up in my room from crying myself to sleep, yet again.

"Edward, let them figure this out themselves. They're teenagers, they will get into fights, just as we did and still do," my mother's voice rang through the hallway."Bella, I can't stand that boy trying to ruin our lives yet again! He hurt my daughter! I don't know what happened, nor do I care, all I know and care about is that my daughter has been extremely upset!"

"Edward! Calm down, please! You'll wake Renesmee. She's going through a hard enough time, and she hasn't been sleeping well. Let her sleep. And please, do not go after Jacob."

"Mom, Dad?" I ask quietly walking out of my room into the hall, "Can you please stop..." my eyes started to water.  
"Of course sweetheart, I am so sorry," Mom said embracing me in a hug.  
"Renesmee, I'm sorry— we didn't mean to upset you," Daddy said taking both of us into his arms.  
"It's okay— I just— can't stand him right now..." I was almost crying.  
'Why am I crying?! He hates me and my family! He shouldn't be important to me if he can't stand me. It shouldn't hurt, yet it does. Why the hell do I care?! Why _should_ I care?  
"Sweetheart, you care because you love him," Dad told me quietly. I started to cry then. My father took me to the couch and sat me on his lap like he would when I was younger. He held me tight and tried to comfort me. My mother sat next to me, and started gently rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

I did love him, no I _do_ love him. But he called my family leeches; he insulted my family, therefore insulting me. He called me a half-leech too. And I called him a mutt. I love him; however I love my family too. If he can't see that, then I don't see how I can with him. Yet at the same time I can't see myself living without him.

I heard a growl, my head twitching around to see my father looking as if he were going to bolt out of the house and start a killing spree.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked, concerned.  
I realized my father had heard everything I had just thought about and started to freak out, 'Please don't tell her! She would be devastated! She finally thought that, even though we are "natural enemies" we can still live in peace! Please, for me...'  
He stiffened when I thought the last part to him, "Of course," he said answering both of us. Of course, knowing Mother, she didn't let it go until he muttered something to her, causing her to relax a little, and finally letting it go.

"WE'RE HOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **(A/N yes, this is **_**completely**_** necessary)**

**Okay people, I left a little cliffy at the end! You will probably be extremely confused with the next chapter... I added a new character into the story; I will explain more about her in the author's note next chapter! Sorry for taking so long!!! I try not to take so long, but things are becoming more difficult.**

**Heads up, Marching Band season is coming up soon. This means that I will not only have zero life, but zero time to do anything. I can write fan fics on bus rides and free time, but it may take me a while. Plus, I won't be on fan fiction as often. (Although in July, I have virtually nothing... I don't know why though, but I'm not complaining!)**

**I'll give you updates on my Marching Band situation on my profile... The **_**beginning **_**of my profile... cuz its so f'in long... I gotta take some stuff off that thing...**

**Sorry! Just giving you a warning!**

**3**

**Luv ya!**

**~Rachael~**


	3. Hiatus

**I'm terribly sorry to say that this story is going on a hiatus, whether this hiatus is permanent or not, I cannot say for sure. I hope you all can forgive me, but I simply don't have the will to finish writing this story at the moment, as do I not have the access. My computer has decided to lock me out from logging on as DreamingAboutYou on this site, why exactly, I'm not so sure. But I can still read fan fiction stories on this site. The only way this is getting posted is through access of another computer, which I may not always have. I will always be working on my stories for when my computer decides it wants to stop being an f-tard, but, alas, for now I cannot post updates. If you wish for me to read or beta any of your stories you can just PM me and it will get sent to my email where I can read it. Unfortunately I cannot review either, but you have my word that I will read your stories and some how find a way to get the feedback to you! Thank you all for being amazing!**

**As always,**

**3**

**Love ya!**

**~Rachael~**


End file.
